


Moments

by Adira_Tyree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Memories, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adira_Tyree/pseuds/Adira_Tyree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4am poetry at its finest - about those moments that haunt you when you're trying to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

There are moments,  
Late at night, 4am,  
Where I refuse to be  
EMBARASSED  
By little things I've  
Done in the past.  
Moments,  
Where I don't mind,  
That I made that  
One awkward mistake,  
And I can live just  
In the moment and  
ENJOY IT.  
  
I usually have to be drunk to let myself even see them.  
  
Later, I will ask,  
What did they think,  
My cheeks turn red,  
Eyes close, torment,  
I can't believe I   
LET IT HAPPEN AT ALL.  
But for that one  
Little, short moment,  
I can be human,  
And in that moment,  
That's okay.  
  



End file.
